Passionate Actress Eileen
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 1st Fan-Made Units of EVENTS which is Valentine along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a lady named Eileen, she was an ambitious newbie actress who's looking for the role by always applying herself to casting in Grand Gaia Theater. One day, after many rejections, she's finally on the rock bottom and that's when she met her soul mate. These Valentine Units will be separated and there's going to be a twist ending in the end! Stay tuned! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 6★ Eileen: Passionate Actress Eileen Once upon a time, there's the most romantic story ever happened in Grand Gaia, although it was ended in a sad ending, that story was the most romantic story that people ever read. It's all started in the busiest city of Grand Gaia; Edila City of Amdahl there lies one theater that was filled with dreams of many actress and singer from all around the world. Long before the fall of Amdahl, this place was filled by many young talents from across Grand Gaia and one of them is Eileen, the girl from Julep Village that has many talents but never got the role that she wanted. The days that she had been passed for the auditions can't any longer be counts, day and night she always looking for the role that she wanted but the results was always a rejection and rejection. One day the city hold a festival and Eileen got invited, yet her heart was filled with sadness. However her friends still force her to come and she did attend the party, in there Eileen was very happy because the group from the theater was attended too, not only to the party but to perform the most touching drama that Eileen wants badly. In her thoughtful, she excused herself to the restroom where she was crying due to her heart being wanted in that spotlight, but instead, she was watching from the audience seats with nothing to be hope for. She left right before the party itself was done, with saddened heart she stumble herself into one of the clubs near the theater; the jazz club. In there she found a man playing the melodic jazzy tunes that touched her heart, from that moment her life seems to be changed by that man. Statistic Units: 6★ Eileen: Passionate Actress Eileen Skills 6★ Eileen: Passionate Actress Eileen Leader Skill: Foolish Dream of The Actress 30% Boost to HP and REC & Boost HC Effectiveness. *''50% Boost to HC Efficiency'' Brave Burst: Reciting Words Considerably Boost DEF, REC and Heal per turns for 3 turns, Greatly Boost HC Drop Rates for 3 turns & Heal HP instantly. *''50% Boost DEF and REC, 2000 - 3000 HP Heal + 5%, REC, 15% Boost to HC Drop Rates, 3000 - 3500 HP Heal + 10%'' Super Brave Burst: Burning Performance Considerably Boost DEF and REC and Probable Heals damage taken for 3 turns, Greatly Heals HP when Guarding for 3 turns & Probable damage reduction when guarding for 2 turns. *''50% Boost to DEF and REC, 15% chance to heal 20% - 25% damage taken, 2000 - 3000 HP Heal + 10% REC, 10% chance to reduce damage by 10% when guarding'' Evolution Materials 6★ Eileen: Passionate Actress Eileen Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Melancholic Actress Eileen